In The Same Room Together
by Marsfire0004
Summary: Big D and little D, well usually... -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Damian was so unfortunate. He had to share a room with Dick. His room had to be turned into a guest room. Wally and Bart were the guests. It was nighttime right now, he wanted to punch Dick so bad. He let Jason and Tim in so they could talk about stuff. And he was doing some thing and was relived when they were done. His father wanted Damian in the same room as Dick only because he was getting targeted by villains and because Dick was more experienced.

"Damian, brush your teeth, it 10:00 already," said Dick.

The good thing was that they didn't argue.

"Okay."

Then he walked to the bathroom in their room and brushed his teeth. He went to bed.

Dick went to bed at 11:00. Damian still couldn't sleep. "Still can't sleep?" said Dick. "Yeah," he replied.

Dick kissed him on the forehead. Damian blushed. "Sleep for me okay?" said Dick. "Okay," he said. He rolled over, but his hand accidentally touched Dick's hardened member. He blushed as red as a tomato. He rolled over again. Dick didn't seem to mind. Then again maybe he was mad? He wasn't really sure. Then Dick's hand crawled under his shirt to touch his hard nipples. He blushed again. Then his hand trailed down his body into his pants. Damian was also hard. "So you're hard huh?" said Dick. He blushed so much that Dick laughed.

"Stop touching with your hands!" said Damian.

"Okay."

Then Dick leaned in to kiss him. But then Damian couldn't control his hands. His hands crawled into his pants. His fingers wrapped around Dick's big, hard cock. He still somehow couldn't control his hands. Dick stripped Damian and rubbed his member still kissing him. Then he stuck two fingers in. Damian couldn't handle it. Dick started to put his member in Damian. Damian cried. It hurt. But somehow, he felt pleasure. Dick started teasing. He licked his nipples, circling them.

"Stop it! Stop..." cried Damian.

Dick hit Damian's sweet spot. "More,"Damian cried,"More!" he blurted out.

Damian wanted to cum but he couldn't somehow. Dick sucked on Damian hardened member. He kept sucking it until Damian couldn't hold it anymore. He cummed and cummed. Dick pulled his cock out and cummed all over Damian. Damian wanted more. He sucked on Dick's member and Dick asked, "What are you doing!"

"I just want more."

"Okay."

They had sex until 12:00. Then they stopped and slept, still nude. Good thing they had the door locked.

In the morning, Dick took a bath. When Damian woke up, he joined him.

"Did you have a good night?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, really pleasuring night," answered Damian.

He blushed. Then he wrapped his fingers around Dick cock. Then he moved his hand up then down.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since "the day." Damian didn't mind about the room thing anymore. Since it was summer, Bruce decided to let the birds cool off. He even invited some of the JLA members. Aquaman and Aqualad came,( or should I say Orin and Kaldur.) Diana, Cassie, Clark, Conner, Artemis, Wally, Oliver, Barry, Bart, Kyle, John, ect. So lets just say almost all the member, including Roy(clone, duh).

"Hey Damian!"

"What do you want Grayson!"

"Um...nevermind."

Alfred decided to make burgers.

"Don't worry Conner, even though I was mean to you in the past, I'll still be with you," said Clark.

"Okay," said Conner, trusting him.

"Hey Tim!" called Jason.(yes I did.)

"Um...want do you want? You already have my wristband."

Jason just came to him to feel him. "Gosh, you really are hard."

"Stop it."

So yeah, everyone had fun, blah blah blah, -_-

Everyone left except Conner and Clark. "So did you have fun?" asked Clark.

"Yeah, I did, thanks," Conner said.

So guess what? Yes they did use the guest room. *.*

Damian got to annoyed now cause Dick let Tim and Jason in again.

"Can you take the bitches out!" shouted Damian.

"Damian, language ok? Why? Making something?" Dick asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Damian said.

"Ok, gosh. I guess you guys gotta go out."

Dick wrapped his arms around Damian. He was making a bat. Well the bat logo. So Damian finished and hung it on the wall. It wasn't a drawing. More like a sketch. A 3d sketch. Then he lied down on the bed. Dick just suddenly pulled down Damian's pants.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"What?"

He sucked his member and made some moans in his throat.

Damian moaned out loud and said his name.

"Please, stop! Stop! Please!" Damian cried.

Then he stripped down himself, and pulled off Damian's shirt. He stuck a finger in, and wiggled it in, then put in a second finger. He found his good spot when Damian screamed.

"Ahhh! Put it in! I can't wait! Please! I can't take it anymore! Please fuck me!" Damian screamed," Dick!"

Dick put his member in and let him adjust, then he started moving in and out. He forgot to lock the door so he quickly locked it before anyone got in. He put his member back in and started moving, faster each time, harder each time. Damian screamed out loud.

Bruce, Clark, Conner, Jason, and Tim ran to the door to eavesdrop on them.

Damian screamed out and started gripping the sheets.

"What the fuck! More! More!"Damian screamed,"D-DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! I can't hold it anymore! I'm gonna C-CUUUUUUUM!"

Then he spilled it out, Dick pulled his cock out and cummed on Damian's chest.

Damian was panting heavily, Dick was doing the same. Then he licked the cum off of Damian and him. Then they headed for the bathtub.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian went into the bathroom first and closed the door before Dick got in.

"Come Damian, let me in please?"

He sighed and let him in. Dick started the water for the tub. And they got in.

"Grayson? Do you really love me?"

"Of course. Why ask an obvious question?"

"I don't know."

THE NEXT DAY

"You think we should let them Clark?"

"Sure, why not let them Bruce? We do it."

"I guess you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Damian and Dick were holding hands. Dick had just came to pick up Damian from school. He was so tired from staying up late every night so Damian held his hand to comfort him.

"Are you sure you're okay Grayson?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dick said before he almost tripped.

When they got home Dick laid down on the bed. He had a nap before going on duty again.

"Dad? Can Grayson have the night off?" Damian asked.

"Sure, I'll have Tim patrol tonight," Bruce replied.

Bruce walked to his room and lied down. "Clark, could you help me tomorrow? I might need help," he said.

"But how about my deadline?"

"I'll call Perry to let you have a day off."

"Um...thanks."

Then he leaned in for a kiss, but Bruce pulled him down and stripped himself. He pulled off Clark's pants and locked the door. Then he stuck a finger in.

"Bruce! Why right now!" yelled Clark.

Then he added the second finger.

"Bruce!"

Finally he put in the third finger. Clark moaned in pain. Then Bruce wrapped his hand around Clark's horny member. He sucked on it and bit the foreskin. "Hmm... Krytonium precum...you're so sweet..." Bruce moaned. Then he licked the tip, trailing behind the skin, moving his tongue around the penis. "Ahhhhh... Bruce! Stop!" Bruce continued to tease him, then moved on to pinch his nipples. Then Clark say up and slid his member into Bruce's throat. Bruce pinned Clark down. He stuck his penis in and thrusted in and out, he hit the spot every time. He pulled Clark up so he could sit on him while he thrusted. "BRUCE! IM GOING TO C-," then he released his seed. Bruce cummed inside him. Both panting hardly.

Then they both put on their clothes quickly. Bruce ran to the bat cave and put on the Batman costume on. Tim came in and put on his. Then they both ran to the bat mobile and patrolled.

Dick woke up. "Damian. Where's Bruce?"

"He let you rest and got Drake instead."

Dick smirked."Hey don't even think about it!" Damian yelled.

Dick pinned Damian down on the bed, stripped themselves, locked the door and stuck a finger in. "DICK!" Damian yelled.

Dick put in the second and third finger at the same time. Damian yelled, complained, and screamed. Dick started to suck on Damian's horny cock. He loved how he yelled and kicked at the same time. "Did you know you look cute when you're angry?" Dick said. Damian glared at him. Then he pinched his nipples, Damian did the same to him. Dick's tongue trailed up to his mouth. He kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth. He put in his member and started slowly trying to make Damian eager for more. "Dick! Hurry up!" Damian commanded. "No!" Dick smirked. Then when his couldn't wait any longer, he thrusted faster and faster, his balls slapping against his skin. "DIIIIIIIIICK!" Damian screamed. Dick cummed inside him and kept on going until Damian released. He made sure he was going to make Damian's ass hurt more than it ever did. Damian kicked and screamed. Damian's heart was pounding. They were both panting hardly. Just at the moment when Dick thought he was going to cum, Damian screamed. "D-D-D-DIIIIIIIICK!" And at last he spilled. Squirting it onto Dick face. Dick collapsed on Damian and both slept.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jason! I'm already with Conner!" Tim shouted.

"Then maybe I should go after Bruce!"

"He's with Clark!"

"Then Dick or Damian?"

"They're together!"

"Oh well, I'm a loner."

"How about Terry?"

"He's my best friend!" Jason said.

"Exactly!" Tim yelled.

"Nevermind! I'll go to my room," Jason said sadly.

When he got to his room he became hard. "Aw shit!" Jason said. Then Terry came in, Jason got an erection. They both blushed. They stared at each other and Terry locked the door. Terry blushed even more. "Um... I came in to say I li-" Terry started."I like you too!" Jason said. Terry kissed him forcing his tongue in. Then his tongue explored Jason's mouth. His hand rubbed where Jason's cock and erection was at. Jason moaned. Then Terry pulled down Jason's pants. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip. Jason pulled down Terry's pants and kneeled down to suck on his thick, hardened cock. Terry moaned. Then Jason pinned Terry down on the bed. He pulled off Terry's shirt and took off his own. He stuck in a finger in and sucked his cock, pinching his nipples at the same time. Terry moaned in pain. Jason added another finger, he teased Terry around his nipples. Terry moaned louder. Jason added the final finger. Terry screamed. Knowing that he hit his sweet spot, he put his member in. He thrustred into him slowly, going faster each time he moved in. Then he thrusted as fast as he could, his balls slapping against his skin. Terry screamed even louder. Jason was going to make his ass hurt so he could remember this day. Jason leaned in for a kiss to muffle out his screams. A last, Terry spilled, his cum squirting onto Jason's face. Jason released his seed inside him a few minutes after. They were panting heavily. "Thanks Jason," Terry said happily, "I can't wait for the next time you do it!"

"Hey Conner, you think Jason might be fucking Terry right now?" Tim asked.

"I think so!" Conner answered.

"Can you fuck me?" Tim asked.

"Wha- why?" Conner said surprised.

"Do it please?" Tim asked again.

"Bitch," Conner said smiling.

Conner locked the door. He stripped themselves. Conner sucked on Tim's cock. He moaned with pleasure. He forced two fingers at the same time. Tim screamed. Then Conner put in the third finger. Tim teared up. Conner saw he hit the spot. He forced in his member and thrusted. He wrapped his hand around Tim's cock and moved his hand up and down at the same time he moved in and out. Tim gripped Conner's hair and closed his eyes. They both released their seed. Conner licked the cum off of Tim and himself. Conner sucked on Tim's cock and pinched his nipples."S-stoooooop!" Tim shouted. Conner stopped and breathed heavily. He leaned in and kissed him. Then they slept together.


End file.
